This invention relates to a digital alarm watch, and it particularly relates to switching circuitry for operation of said digital watch.
Generally, in a conventional electronic digital watch having a quartz element for a time standard, a time amending or correction operation is a complicated one in spite of the fact that time correction is basically simple because of the number of switching members which must be operated. Namely in a watch for displaying hours, minutes and seconds, it is possible to change the position of second and minute hands by the rotation and pulling of a watch stem. But in a digital watch, it is necessary to operate at least three switches for amending hours, minutes and seconds.
Because of advances in electronic circuitry there has been a recent trend of incorporating multiple functions in electronic digital watches, and as a result the watch operation has become more complicated, and the number of switches for the watch has increased. However the switching operation of the electronic watch has to be simple for the general user. Further there is a danger of user forgetting the way to operate the watch switches for time correction because time correction is infrequently necessary. The present invention aims to eliminate the above noted difficulty and insufficiency.